1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an electric connecting element consisting of an is electric contact, a housing and a clamping pin for separably mounting an electric conductor on an opening of a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connecting elements of this type are required for contacting an electric conductor at any location on a printed circuit board. In this case, optimal electric contacting between the printed circuit board and the connecting element needs to be ensured by means of a flawless mechanical seat of the connecting element on the printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,344 B2 discloses a method for connecting an electric conductor to a metal plate, wherein a cable lug radially expands a sleeve in a hole in the metal due to a screwed connection and thusly produces an electric connection.
DE 197 49 890 C1 discloses an electronic contact element that is provided with a central bore and axial slots on the mounting end, wherein elastic tabs are formed and these tabs are pressed radially outward when pressing in a pressure piece.
DE 10 2004 020 422 A1 discloses a pin for producing a solderless electric connection with a printed circuit board, with a press-fit region that can be elastically and plastically deformed in a hole of the printed circuit board in order to be adapted to the hole diameter. A press-fit tool that guides and reinforces the pin is provided for the insertion of the pin.
Permanent connections between a connecting element and a printed circuit board such as, for example, riveted connections are frequently utilized. In variations that utilize screwed or soldered connections for separably connecting a connecting element to printed circuit boards, a special tool is required for mounting and also for dismounting the element. The dismounted connecting element frequently cannot be reused due to a destructive dismounting.